Naming Sizzy
by fictionsophie
Summary: Simon and Izzy share an afternoon in his room, get cozy and then couple's names come up. A Mortal Instruments fanfiction, one-shot, really short story. Hope you like it! Please review.


**By the Angel, 800 views? Are you guys serious? Thank you very much to everyone who has read my (few) stories, it means the world to me! If you have any suggestions, you can always tell me and I will try to improve my writing. Again, thank you!**

**Onto another topic, I just finished Serpent's Shadow and BY THE ANGEL ALSDJKFHASLKFH. Just that. **

"Ooh, Simon, look! Brad and Angelina are having a baby!" Isabelle said, pointing at the television that was turned on, showing Izzy's choice of gossip show. She was proud about not being an airhead, but sometimes she watched these to get out of her full-time demon-hunting mind.

"Oh, wow!" Simon answered, faked excitement dripping from his words. "Really, Izzy, I don't get why you watch that anyway. It's… stupid."

"I get tips on fashion sometimes, and I sometimes want to know what is going on with Brangelina's life." She shrugged as he rolled his eyes at "Brangelina" coming out of her mouth and continued to watch, while her boyfriend kept on reading one of his nerdy magazines, as she liked to call them. "I don't get why you read those either."

"I can get tips on gaming and cool TV shows to watch. I got introduced to Dungeons & Dragons by this magazine."

Izzy giggled and turned her gaze to him. He was such a nerd, but she loved that about him. It was his signature, being nerdy. She didn't show how much she liked it, but was confident Simon knew.

They stayed in silence for a while, a comforting, not awkward silence. A few moments later Isabelle got bored, so she sat gracefully on the floor next to Simon, reading what he read and finding it absolutely boring. She grinned mischievously and took the magazine away from his grip, throwing it across the room in one movement and sitting on his lap in another, straddling him. She caught his lips with hers before he could say anything, and soon the topic was forgotten to him.

Isabelle's long black hair was hanging loose, making a curtain between them and the rest of the world, her hands tangling in his locks, and Simon's fingers drew circles on her bare lower back. As she pressed herself even more to him, his hands went downward and stayed cupping her ass. She moaned against his lips and that sent him in frenzy, pulling her to him so that no air was between their bodies, his hands trailing up her back pushing her shirt with them. She lifted her arms as they leaned apart gasping for air, giving him permission to take her top away from her.

Simon was always in awe when he saw his _girlfriend_ -yes, he was extremely happy that he got to call her that- naked or half naked. She was beautiful in no way he could describe, and he loved the scars every one of the Marks had left on her skin. It made her look tough, brave. He kissed every one, never missing any.

Isabelle worked quickly on her boyfriends clothes, which lay on the floor almost seconds after. She was quite impressed by his body too, not being a muscular guy, attracting her even more. She had never admitted it to anyone but herself, who would understand that she desired a vampire more than she ever had desired any other kind? Before she could think much more, Simon was distracting her with kisses up her neck, both of them falling together with desire and wanting to make the most of the moments they had together.

They later lay together in the messed up sheets of Simon's bed, limbs tangled, both of them breathing heavily. Isabelle laid her head on his chest, knowing that she wouldn't hear any heartbeat, or feel it rising and falling with his breath, but still liked to do so. He would brush his fingers through her hair, over her arms, her spine, making her shiver and shifting closer to him. His body wasn't hot, but when they had moments like these, it wasn't cold either.

Simon brushed his hands up and down his girlfriend's arm; distracting her and making goose bumps appear on his path. He felt her Marks again, tracing them softly. He felt her scars, the ones that had been so deep they wouldn't fade, and caressed them. Suddenly, she shifted and looked at him, deadly serious.

"We should have a couple's name, like Brangelina." Isabelle said, almost in a whisper.

He had expected the worst, so he answered a moment later, after shutting his mouth that was gaping. "Are you serious, Izzy?"

"Of course I am. I mean, Magnus and Alec are _clearly _Malec, Magnus stated it. Clary and Jace could be called Clace, Jary just doesn't sound right."

"Okay. So, we could be Izzimon. We sound so cool! Like a Digimon!" Simon got overly excited by his idea.

"Yeah… no. Simon, we won't be called like a Digimon. We won't have a nerdy name, just a normal one. Think."

Simon stopped talking for a while, thinking, and finally coming out with- what he thought- was a great idea: "Well then, we could be Sizzy, because it sounds really much like when Sheldon tells Leonard that one of his cats is named Zazzles because he is so zazzy…"

"Simon, you _really_ need to stop doing that." Isabelle stated as she reached out and kissed his lips once more.


End file.
